Tak Kenal, Maka Tak Sayang
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Jangan menilai seseorang bila kau belum mengenalnya. Apakah Soi Fon bisa menepis rasa tidak sukanya pada Ggio dengan mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi? Mind to Read and Review, please?


**Tak Kenal, Maka Tak Sayang ...**

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

Fic pertama saya. Saya berusaha agar fic ini bagus di mata para senpai. Bila ada kekurangan, mohon beritahu saya. Saya harap para senpai sekalian terhibur dengan fic ini. Mohon bimbingannya. (membungkuk hormat)

Selamat membaca! m(-_-)m

* * *

Soi Fon adalah seorang gadis manis yang sangat baik hati, tapi juga pemalu dan sedikit keras kepala. Orang yang baru mengenalnya mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Namun jika sudah mengenalnya, maka dijamin kalian akan semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang gadis itu lebih jauh lagi.

Hanya saja ... terkadang ia menganggap orang yang baru dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang buruk. Seperti yang saya paparkan dalam kisah ini.

sepulang sekolah, Soi Fon menemukan sekotak cokelat di meja makan.

"Ini punya siapa, Ma?" tanya Soi Fon pada Bu Yoruichi, mamanya, yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh, itu oleh-oleh dari Ggio. Dia kan habis berlibur ke Australia," jawab Bu Yoruichi.

"Uh, sombong banget! Baru juga ke Australia, udah ngasih oleh-oleh. Mau pamer dia, Ma?" sungut Soi Fon kesal.

Sudah lama memang Soi Fon sebal sama Ggio Vega, tetangga barunya. Menurutnya, Ggio itu sombong dan gayanya sok asyik.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Mama kan selalu bilang padamu, jika kau tak mengenalnya ... maka kau tak akan sayang padanya. Kenalan dulu, baru ngasih komentar. Harusnya kamu berterima kasih," Bu Yoruichi menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Soi Fon langsung terdiam, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Sebelum Bu Yoruichi kembali melanjutkan wejangannya, bel pintu depan rumah Soi Fon berbunyi.

'_Save by the bell!_' seru Soi Fon dalam hati. Gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu segera berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Ketika pintu terbuka, dia langsung menyesal. Kenapa harus dia yang membuka pintu? Ggio berdiri di depannya, tangannya membawa sekotak cokelat yang berukuran lebih besar.

"Hai, Soi," sapa Ggio.

Soi Fon hanya mengangukkan kepalanya. Baru saja Ggio membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, ketika Pak Grimmjow, sopir Soi Fon, muncul dari pintu belakang.

"Selamat siang, Ggio-san. Kata Ibu, Ggio-san mencari saya ..." kata Pak Grimmjow sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Iya, Pak," kata Ggio ramah. Lalu menoleh ke arah Soi Fon. "Aku ada perlu sama Pak Grimmjow sebentar, tadi sudah minta izin sama Mama kamu."

Soi Fon lagi-lagi mengangguk. Tapi, ia penasaran juga, ngapain Ggio mencari-cari Pak Grimmjow.

"Ini Pak, ada oleh-oleh cokelat. Pak Grimmjow kan pernah cerita kalau putrinya suka banget sama cokelat. Mudah-mudahan dia suka," Ggio menyerahkan sekotak cokelat itu pada Pak Grimmjow yang wajahnya kelihatan banget terharu.

"Waduh, saya tidak mengira Ggio-san masih ingat. Terima kasih banyak, Ggio-san. Wah, Apache pasti senang sekali. Terima kasih, terima kasih," Pak Grimmjow sampai membungkuk dengan hormat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Sama-sama, Pak. Saya permisi dulu. Mari, Pak," Ggio menepuk bahu Pak Grimmjow lalu menoleh ke Soi Fon sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala tanda pamit.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Soi Fon hanya bisa mengangguk. Pemandangan di depan mata yang baru saja dilihatnya membuatnya terkesan. Bahkan ketika Pak Grimmjow pamit ke belakang, Soi Fon lagi-lagi mengangguk. Aneh rasanya melihat Ggio yang sok asyik itu ramah, bahkan mengantar sendiri oleh-olehnya untuk Pak Grimmjow. Dan, kalau dia tidak salah dengar, tadi Pak Grimmjow bilang pernah ngobrol soal Apache, putri semata wayangnya, dengan Ggio. Kapan? Kok bisa dia nggak tahu?

* * *

"Soi Fon!"

Lamunan Soi Fon berganti dengan kekagetan ketika Bu Yoruichi memanggil.

"Antar kue bolu ini ke rumah Ggio. Bu Hallibel, Mamanya Ggio, suka banget kue ini waktu arisan kemarin. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih juga buat cokelatnya gio," kata Bu Yoruichi sambil menyerahkan sepiring bolu pandan yang pasti lezatnya bukan main!

"Mama sendiri aja deh, yang antar. Biasanya urusan kue kan' Mama," Soi Fon malas-malasan.

"Mama masih bikin kue. Udah sana! Cuma sebelah rumah saja kok malas-malasan," kata Bu Yoruichi nggak bisa dibantah.

Akhirnya dengan masih berseragam sekolah, Soi Fon ke rumah Ggio. Yang membuka pintu Ggio sendiri.

"Lho? Kamu, Soi," sapa Ggio.

"Ini dari Mama, buat Mama kamu," Soi Fon mengangsurkan piring bolunya ke Ggio.

"Eh, pegang aja dulu. Aku panggil Mama, ya," Ggio langsung melesat ke dalam. Tak lama, Bu Hallibel, mamanya Ggio, keluar dan tampak sukacita menerima piring bolu darinya. Soi Fon bahkan bisa menerima kebahagiaan itu. Padahal memberi kue buat Mama adalah hal yang biasa.

Tapi kebahagiaan Mama adalah, kalau yang diberi merasa senang. Dan kini Soi Fon merasakan hal itu. Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Soi Fon pamit dan Ggio mengantarnya ke pintu depan.

"_Thanks_, ya. Bolu pandan tadi memang favorit Mama," ucap Ggio tulus. "Mama kamu baik, ya!" sambung Ggio.

"Oh, iya dong!" Soi Fon mengedip jahil dan kaget sendiri dengan sikapnya. Menguap ke mana rasa tidak sukanya pada Ggio?

Melihat sikap tulus Ggio, tiba-tiba saja membuatnya nyaman. Tak sadar, ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Soi Fon.

"Kamu mau ke rumahku?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Ngapain?" Ggio berbalik tanya. Satu alisnya terangkat saking bingungnya.

"Kok ngapain? Nggak ngapa-ngapain pun, kujamin kamu pasti bakalan kerasan! Kamu bisa baca novel, nonton dvd, atau main sama Tesla dan Nnoitra, anjingku. Kamu juga bisa bikin keributan sama sepuluh burung cerewet peliharaan Papaku. Atau bantu Bu Neliel, istrinya Pak Grimmjow dan Kak Isane bikin kue pesanan. Sebentar lagi, teman-temanku datang buat belajar kelompok. Nanti kukenalin, deh!" jawab Soi Fon panjang lebar seperti menawarkan barang dagangan. Ggio ketawa.

"Oke, deh. Aku beresin rumah dulu. Thanks ya, sudah bikin aku ketawa," ujar Ggio dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas. Wajah tampannya berubah sendu seketika.

"Kamu lagi sedih?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Lagi BT. Urusan pindah rumah belum kelar. Banyak yang harus diurus. Kayaknya baru Januari aku bisa sekolah, berarti sebulan lagi," Ggio menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan BT. Nanti kamu bisa belajar dulu sama aku," hibur Soi Fon.

"_Thanks _lagi. Untung aku punya tetangga baik seperti kamu," sambung Ggio sungguh-sungguh, membuat Soi Fon kikuk dan teringat akan sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan di meja makan tadi.

"Eh, _thanks _buat cokelatnya, ya!" ucap Soi Fon tulus.

gio mengangguk senang.

Soi Fon memasuki rumah dengan haru. Tetangga barunya yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu, ternyata memberinya banyak pelajaran berharga. Benar kata Bu Yoruichi, 'tak kenal, maka tak sayang'.

**FIN**

Bagaimana senpai-senpai sekalian? Apakah nggak jelas? Atau malah tak bisa dimengerti? Maafkan saya, karena saya sudah berusaha agar cerita ini menjadi bagus dan sempurna di mata para senpai sekalian. (bukan sempurna di mata saya)

Dan bila ada typo, bisakah para senpai memberitahu saya? Saya akan berusaha untuk membetulkannya dengan segera agar cerita ini lebih enak dibaca. Mohon sarannya, agar saya menjadi lebih baik lagi di karya saya berikutnya.

Dan bagi para readers sekalian, keberatankah bila saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW?

P

L

E

A

S

REVIEW

(If don't mind, of course)


End file.
